Tales of the Truth
by charmedrocks33
Summary: The life of Piper in her high-school days
1. Boring Piper

"Tales of the Truth"  
  
Characters: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. I don't own any of them. Anyone else I add in the story, I do own.  
  
The school bell rings, marking the end of the day. Students leave the classrooms going to their lockers to pack up. Laughing, joking, yelling and slams of lockers could be heard in the halls. The students making their ways to cars or buses or just walking home, leaving the school for the day. A 16-year old, girl with brown hair and brown eyes leans on a parked car in the parking lot waiting for someone to come. She looked up at the sound of voices and saw an 18-year old, with black hair and brown eyes come her way with some other girls. "Alright guys, I'll see you later tonight for practice." Prue Halliwell said to her friends, who nodded and walked away. "How long you been standing there Piper?" Prue asked as she unlocked the car doors and slipped in. "Not long." Piper said as she got in the car also. "Do you need me to drop you off at work before I go to practice?" "No, I can walk." Piper told prue as she looked out the window. "Alright, if you really want to." Prue said starting up the car and pulling out of her space and out of the parking lot. The drive home was silent, since neither had anything to say to each other. Once Prue had pulled in the driveway they both got out and made their way inside the manor. Piper went upstairs to her room, as Prue went to the kitchen to get the phone. Piper stopped at her door, taking in how plain her room was, how boring it made her seem. "But than again, you are boring Piper." She said to herself as she shut her door behide her and laid down on her bed.  
  
Yes its short I know, but I'm just starting it, and I need to get a feel for the story to see how I want to make things happen. If anyone has ideas, I'm opening to them. So I guess R/R and I will try and have the next chapter up very soon. 


	2. Book Worm

"Tales of the Truth"  
  
Characters: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Andy and maybe Leo. I don't own any of them. Anyone else I add in the story, I do own.  
  
A couple of hours later Piper got her stuff for work ready and left her room. She grabbed her jacket from the hanger by the door and left the house, walking down the steps and to the sidewalk to her job. As she walked she put her CD player on, and just enjoyed listen to the songs on the mix. A couple of minutes later she was in the town and walked into the bookstore where she worked. "Mr. Hanson, I'm here." Piper called as she made her way to the backroom to put her jacket on the coat hanger. "Alright Piper, the books that need to go back are in the slot." He called from his office to her. Piper just nodded to herself and went to the slot to get the books and than put them on the shelves. As she did this, she heard voices outside and recognized them as Missy, her boy friend Scott and some of their friends. "Oh please don't let them see me working in here." Piper said to herself as they walked by but with her luck, she wasn't so lucky since Missy came in the store. "Hey Pipper, you work here? In the boring store? Well that shouldn't be a surprise coming from you, since all you ever do is read books." Missy said with a grin on her face as she looked at Piper. "Well I gotta go, cant be seen in here with the loser of the school. Have fun Pipper" Missy said as she started to walk out, than "accidentally" made books fall to the ground as she walked to the door laughing as she joined her boy friend and other friends who laughed also. "Great, just what I need." Piper said to no one as she started to pick up the books from the ground and put them back where they belong. "You know, you shouldn't let them do that to you" a voice said behide Piper, since she had her back to the door, she didn't see anyone come in. Piper turned around quick to see 19-year old Andy at the door. "Oh it's just you Andy." Piper said smiling a bit and stood up from the ground, some books in her hands still. "Of course it's me. Who did you think it was?" he asked walking over to her. "I donno, maybe another jerk who wants to make my life a living hell." "Well you lucked out, since that's not me." He said smiling taking some books from her to help put them away. " What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had football practice when Prue had cheerleading practice." "I do, but I was passing by and saw you, so I thought to myself, why not visit Piper to see how she was doing? How are you doing by the way?" "Great, expect from Missy's little visit before." Piper said to him. "As I said before, don't let them do that to you." " And how am I suppose to do that?" "Easy, stand up for yourself and just tell her off." "I could try that I guess. Thanks Andy." Piper said to him with a small smile." "No problem, but I gotta go, Prue told me to tell you she will pick you up when you need to be picked up, so just call her." Andy told her before leaving to go to practice. Piper nodded and watched him leave, than looked at her watch. "6 more hours Piper, don't worry, you can handle it." She said to herself as she walked behide the counter and took out one of her books and started reading.  
  
Ok that's it for chapter two, I hope you liked it. Please R/R and check out my other stories too, since I don't think anyone is reading those anymore. And thanks to those who reviewed. 


	3. Secret Notes

"Tales of the Truth"  
  
Characters: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Andy and maybe Leo. I don't own any of them. Anyone else I add in the story, I do own.  
  
Piper finally finished work and had called Prue, who said she would be there in a couple of minutes. Piper waited outside for her, putting her CD player on she watched the cars go by. A few seconds later Prue's car pulled up next to Piper on the sidewalk, and she got in. "Hey, how was work?" Prue asked as she started to drive home. "Fine." "Just fine? Anything interesting happen?" "Andy showed up to say hi, that was it." Piper told her. Prue nodded and than there was silence the rest of the way home. Prue pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, as Piper did. They both walked inside going upstairs to their rooms. Piper shut her door behide her and went to her desk to do her homework. After an hour of homework, Piper changed into her PJ's and went to bed. "Maybe tomorrow wont be so bad" piper said to no one. "Yeah right, like that would really happen Piper." She said shaking her head and than laid down. The next morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Piper's alarm clock went off and she reached over to turn it off. She stayed in bed a few more minutes before finally getting up, grabbing her clothes and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she made her way downstairs to eat before school, she found Prue reading the paper. "Hey." Piper said as she grabbed a muffin and sat down at the table. "Morning." Prue said to her. Few minutes later, Phoebe came down the stairs carrying her bag and sat down at the table next to Piper. "I hate school." She said. "I hear ya Pheebs." Piper said as she got up and went to get her bag from the living room. "Well you may hate it, but you still gotta go." Prue said getting up and getting her keys motioning Phoebe to come also. Phoebe grabbed her bag and followed Prue outside with Piper. The three of them got in the car and Prue started to drive to the middle school to drop Phoebe off. Than she drove to the high school and pulled into a space and parked the car. They both got out, and made their way inside. Piper went to her locker and took out her books for class. Piper always hated her math class for one reason, Missy was in it with her friends and they loved making fun of her, just to see how she would react. "Just don't listen to them Piper." She told herself as she took her sit in front of the class, just as Missy and her friends came in. the teacher started the lesson as Missy started her jokes. Piper just looked down at her jeans, drawing more pictures on them so she didn't have to fully listen to Missy. Half way through the class, a note was place on Piper's desk. She looked up and stared at it, wondering if she should open it or not. She picked it up and put it in her pocket, she didn't want to read it since Missy did sit right behide her. The classes ended a few minutes later, and Piper got her stuff together and left the class, making her way to her locker, than study hall. Piper sat down in her seat and started to study for a class, when she remember the note in her pocket. She took it out and opened it and started to read it. It read, " Don't give up Piper." Signed by no one, which left Piper confused. She saw it was a guy's handwriting so she ruled out any girls, and tried to think of the guys in her class. After while she gave up and put the note back into her pocket and went back to studying. The day went by better than she had expected it to be. At the end of the day she went to her locker and saw another note sticking out of it, she pulled it out and opened it. This one read, "See, you made it through the day without too much trouble." Also, it was signed this time, but they only put W. "Who do I know that has a name start with W?" Piper asked herself as she folded the note back up and put it in her pocket and got the books she need for homework, than walked down the halls, and outside walking home. As she walked, her mind was still to her sent the notes, but she pushed it aside when she got home. She went upstairs and into her room to start her homework.  
  
Ok, There was Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Can anyone figure out who wrote the notes to Piper? If you can, tell me in a review, and also if u have any comments so far. Also ideas would be helpful. So Keep R/R and if you have time. Check out my other stories and review on them. Also thanks to everyone who already reviewed to the story. 


	4. Leo Who?

"Tales of the Truth"  
  
Characters: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Andy and maybe Leo. I don't own any of them. Anyone else I add in the story, I do own.  
  
After an hour of homework, Piper got her stuff ready for work and left her room going to the bathroom. "Piper is that you?" Phoebe asked when she heard someone walk by her room. "Yes and grams isn't home yet." Piper said when she went into Phoebes room. "That's good." Phoebe said as she had just finished putting something away when Piper walked in. "Aren't you suppose to be in school for at least another hour?" Piper asked her. "I skipped my last two classes." "How come? You know grams is going to kill you if she find out about it." Piper told her as she walked around the room. "No, she wont. Don't worry about it." Phoebe said sitting on her bed. "Trust me, she will find out, she knows everything." Piper said as she picked a picture frame of Phoebe's, than put it down after checking it out. "Well, if she does, what is the worst thing that could happen?" "You really want me to answer that?" Piper asked turning to face her really quickly. "Not, really, knowing you it might be bad." Phoebe told her joking a bit. Piper just smiled. "So, wanna come to work with me today?" Piper asked as she leaned against Phoebes desk. "Depends, will you tell grams?" "Not unless you come." Piper said as she made her way out of the room and back into hers. "I'll come!" Phoebe called to her. "Alright, well get ready now. Since I'm leaving in 5 minutes." Piper said as she grabbed her stuff and left her room, going downstairs. "Alright." Phoebe called back, as she got changed, than went downstairs to meet her older sister. "Ready?" Piper asked and Phoebe nodded, so they both left the house after Piper wrote a note to Grams saying Phoebe was with her. They started walking and a couple of minutes later, they were at the store. "Hey Mr. Hanson, I'm here! Phoebe is here too." Piper called. "Alright." He said from the backroom. "Ok, your going to help me put these books back." Piper told Phoebe, who nodded and went with Piper to put some back. After awhile, the doorbell on the top of the door made a noise and Piper looked up, seeing a guy from her school and some of her classes checking out some book. Piper just went back to putting the books back, after she mad sure Phoebe had it under-control, she went back to the desk and started reading one of her books. "Hey." The boy said when he came up to the desk with a book in his hands. "Hi." Piper said as she put her book down and looked at him. She was met with a beautiful smile and blue-green eyes. "I would like to buy this book." He said handing it to her, which she took. "Alright." Piper said and rang it up. "It will be $4.50," She said and he handed her the money. "So your into magic?" she asked after she put the book in the bag, since she noticed it was a book on magic, more specially witchcraft. "Yeah, but also its for a school project." He told her. "Are you?" he added a second after. "Yeah, its interesting stuff." She said as she handed him the bag with his book. "Very interesting. I'm Leo by the way." He said holding out his hand. "Piper." She said as she took his hand and much to her surprise, instead of shaking her hand, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "Pleased to met you. I have to go now though, I'll talk to you later." He said smiling and started to leave. "Yeah, you too." "Take care Piper, enjoy your trouble free day." He said and left the store, leaving Piper thinking. "Trouble free day? Where have I heard that before?" she asked herself and than took out one of the notes from her pocket and read it over, than shook her head as she put it back, not thinking much into it. Phoebe came over a little while later. "Who was the guy?" she had been watching from the side. "Leo, Leo something." She said as she looked up from her book, since she started reading after putting the note away again. "He liked you." Phoebe said. "No he doesn't." piper said looking at her again. "He did, trust me." Phoebe said nodding. "Alright, whatever you say." Piper said and went back to reading her book. After that, the day went by in the store quick and it was time to leave. So Phoebe and Piper started walking home, when they got home piper went upstairs to her room and her phone started to ring. She went over and picked it up. "Hello?" "Piper?" the voice on the other line asked. "Yeah. Sadie?" Piper asked just to make sure. "Yeah! How is it going? Didn't see you at all during school." She told her friend. "Going good, Phoebe thinks some guy that came into the store liked me." "Ohh, go Piper! What was his name?" "Leo. That's all I know." Piper said as she sat down on her bed. "Leo? As in Leo Wyatt?!" Sadie asked shocked. "Maybe? I donno, it might have been. Why? What's the big deal?" Piper asked. "What's the big deal? Leo Wyatt is the hottest guy in school! Every girl wants him and anyone who goes out with him is totally hated by all the other girls." She said. "Well than, I think it was him, but Phoebe is most likely wrong about him liking me, so I have nothing to worry about." She said as she looked at the notes in her hands. 'Well I hope I don't.' she added to herself in her own thoughts. "Alright girl, well I gotta go, homework is a calling, like always. I will see you tomorrow at lunch." Sadie said. "Alright. Tomorrow at lunch it is. Bye." Piper said and hung up. "I guess I know what the W stands for in the note. And also who sent them." Piper said and put them in her nightstand drawer and laid back on her bed, closing her eyes.  
  
Hey. Hope you liked this chapter. And I guess by now you all know it was Leo who sent her the notes. So lets see what will happen now between Leo and Piper. But that can only happen if I get reviews to keep going. So R/R, so I know to keep going. Once again, thanks to reviewers, good and bad ones. All kinds of comments are welcome, the good and bad ones. It helps to tell me how I am doing. So let me know. Thanks, and I will have the next one up as soon as I can. 


End file.
